everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Adam Serpentine/Relationships
''Family :'Father - King Cowan Serpentine''' Adam's relationship with his father is difficult. He was raised by caretakers, nannies and tutors more than his actual birth parents. His father spent more time in diplomacy, trade and commerce than actually giving his own son the time of day, and that's the view Adam grew up. By the time Adam turned 13, Cowan had abandoned the kingdom with his wife, and left it in the hands of the royal advisers, and leaving Adam in the care of Leon's father. Since then, Adam has nothing more than anger towards his father, and has since begun ignoring his existence. He is unaware of Cowan's whereabouts, and doesn't care. Cowan's name is a reference to the word 'coward' as he is one who ran away from the kingdom. :Mother - Queen Evelina Serpentine It comes as no surprise that Adam's relationship with his mother is no better. While Evelina gave a little more attention to him, Adam barely remembers that time. He quite often sees his parents as one in the same. While his father ruled, and then cowered from the crumbling kingdom and the curse, Eve just followed him, despite having followed her own destiny. Adam learnt his destiny through his mother, and it's about the only memories he has of her. And while Adam takes no issue with his destiny, he takes issue with how nonchalant his mother was about their people. He takes issue with how willingly she left with his father, leaving the fate of the kingdom in the hands of a 13 year old. Evelina was the last Snake in destiny, and was something of sheep in destiny. Adam's name was taken from Adam and Eve in reference to the snake, and Evelina's name is intended to be taken with the same idea. ''Best Friends Forever After :'Leonidas "Leon" Konsov''' The tutor's son, Leon was 18 when he met the young Prince at 10. At first, unknown to Adam, Leon could not care less. He didn't want this 10 year old following him like a puppy. That was until he realised that he was the closest person to Adam's age in the castle, and that the Prince spent far too much time with the tutor - Leon's father - to be having a normal time with his own family. So Leon broke and let Adam into his life, and has never regretted it since. Leon has stood by Adam since then through thick and thin. It was a weird friendship, and Adam was a smart 10 year old, but still a child. The older simply indulged and played with his new friend, and could not help but eventually love this prince like a brother. Without realising, Leon became the closest thing Adam would ever have to a family while in the castle. It was no surprise that when Adam's parents eventually left that Leon and his father stepped up. The royal adviser took over the kingdom, but Adam did not let his age stop him from becoming a fit Prince. In a way, Leon had become Adam's trusted right-hand. The very person he'd turn to when he didn't know what to do, or needed another opinion, and this relationship has persisted through the years. When Adam left to attend Ever After High, he left the kingdom in Leon's hands. Not the royal adviser, but Leon's. The amount of trust placed between the two is an immense amount, and their bond is stronger than friends, stronger than brothers. It's hard to place a word to them because there isn't really a word to describe how much they care about one another. ''Friends :'Summer Fox''' Summer and Adam are a weird pair. Friends... but not friends at the same time. Adam has been dismissive, passive, and not-responsive to her, while Summer would really like to know more about the guy. She watches him struggle day in and day out through out first year, and has never really understood his motivations. Even after she finally got him out of his shell, he continues to keep his walls up, and whereas Summer fights passive aggressively, Adam is fighting tooth and nail to save his people who are ignorant to their fate - all brought on by his destiny. They support each other, without really understanding the other's view or reason. Category:Subpages Category:Subpages by TheLuckyKira Category:Prince Adam Serpentine